All Kindness Needs Is A Little Bit Of Friendship
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: Ken finds out a little piece of Matt's past and uses it to his advantage. May contain yaoi in future chapters. Chapter 2 added
1. Chapter 1

All Kindness Needs Is A Little Bit Of Friendship  
By: Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty  
  
I don't own Digimon or its characters, I mainly borrow them for my own enjoyment. This fic will contain yaoi. Taito and Kenato so you have been warned.   
  
  
"Damn those Digi-destined! They always ruin my most devious plots," Ken yelled out to no one in particular. "Master, surely you don't think it was the Digimons' fault do you?" Wormmon asked. "Of course it was! If only they could do something right for once." "If only you'd let me fight..." Wormmon started. "You! Ha! You're weaker than an in-training Digimon!" Ken laughed. "Now leave me alone, I'm going to do some research about these Digi-destined... maybe I can come up with a weakness behind them." "Yes Master," Wormmon said as he left the evil emperor to do his work.   
  
"Aha... I think I found something," Ken said out loud. "So the bearer of the crest of friendship has been stung by Syncmon's Sting Of Death and survived it huh? I betcha he doesn't even know that it returns every 5 years, but of course... it's not as serious as before but it will make him relatively weak. I think I could use this to my advantage. I could use him as a decoy and lead all of those brats into my trap. But how to get him here? I'll have to use that new transport system that I came up with. Just wait Friendship, soon you'll be mine."  
  
"Hey Matt," Tai said as Matt sat down in the desk next to him. "Are you ready for the big test today?" "Yeah, actually that's the only reason why I'm here today," Matt said. "Oh? What's up?" "I'm just not feeling too well, I think I'm getting the flu," Matt said. "Hmm, you do look pretty pale. Maybe you should just go to the nurse's office," Tai suggested. "I can't miss this test Tai, and if I did he wouldn't let me do a make up one," Matt told him. "Guess you're right. Just try to keep your coughing to a minimum," Tai joked, elbowing Matt in the ribs. The blonde boy coughed roughly but managed to end it rather quickly. "Thanks for caring Tai," he replied sarcastically, before starting on another series of coughing fits. Tai slapped him on the back. "You only do that when someone's choking," Matt managed to sputter out. "Oops! Sorry!" The room became quiet as their teacher, Mr. Lei entered the room. "Please separate your desks and the test will begin."  
  
'Man, do I feel like shit,' Matt thought to himself. 'I can barely keep my eyes open which isn't exactly helping my grade.' He looked down at his test paper and sighed. 'I haven't felt this bad in eons, probably since that thing with the Syncmon, but of course that was much worse. Hmm, 10 more minutes before this class is done huh? I think I'll go home, Dad's on a business trip so he won't even n... What the hell? What's going on?' Those were his last thoughts before everything went black.  
  
Tai yawned and stretched. 'Finally, that stupid test is done with. Looks like Matt's done too.' he thought to himself. He looked over at Matt. The blonde boy just sat there, head in his hands before his body started to fade away until he was completely gone. "What the?!?" Tai exclaimed as he jolted straight up. "Mr. Kamiya, is there a problem? Where has Mr. Ishida disappeared to?" Mr. Lei asked. "Uh, nothing's wrong, and Matt just went to the washroom, he wasn't feeling too well. I'm done my test so would it be ok if I went and checked on him?" Tai said quickly. Mr. Lei looked at is watch, 5 minutes left. "Go ahead, but next time try not to distract the class." "Right Mr. Lei!" Tai replied as he bolted out of the room carrying both his and Matt's knapsacks.   
  
"I don't have a good feeling bout this," Tai said to himself as he ran through the halls towards Izzy's classroom. "If anyone can figure out what just happened, it would be Izzy." Tai reached Izzy's class and knocked on the door, the teacher, Miss Bellsom answered. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked kindly. "Would it be ok if I talked to Izzy for a sec, it's really important," Tai said. "Well the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes, couldn't you just wait?" "No, this is an emergency!"  
  
The bearer of Friendship opened his blue eyes and looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a cell of some sort and it was cold and damp which didn't seem to help his flu one bit. 'Great, where the hell am I?' he thought to himself. The cell was empty, not even a bench to sit on. Matt shivered violently. 'Man, it's cold.' he thought as he wrapped his arms around his knees in an attempt to keep warm.   
  
"Master, Yamato has arrived and he's in cell 7," Wormmon informed him. "Great, let him stay there for awhile and than it's torture time," Ken said, smiling to himself. "Torture sir?" "Yes, that's what I said. We have to weaken him so he won't get away and also so those foolish Digi-destined won't be as strong if a piece of their link is weak."   
  
"Hey Tai, what's so important?" Izzy asked as he emerged from his class. "Izzy, it's Matt, he's gone." "Gone? Gone where? To the washroom?" Izzy asked, laughing at his own pathetic joke. "Izzy, I'm being fucking serious! He was just sitting in class and than he just faded away! I thought you might know where he went." Tai yelled. "Whoa, calm down Tai!" Izzy said, grabbing onto Tai's shoulders and giving him a little shake. Tai sighed and sat down on the floor, while Izzy squatted down next to him. "C'mon Tai, maybe he's in the Digi-World. Let's go down to the elementary school and check out the computer," he suggested. Tai nodded and they both started off to the elementary school in silence.  
  
'How should I start?' Ken thought to himself as he stared at the screen before him. 'He appears to be weakening, must be the Syncmon's poison re-evading his body. I guess I'll just leave him alone for awhile and wait for those other Digi-twerps to come and try to find him. That's when the real fun will begin.'  
  
"So, is he there or what?" Tai asked as he leaned over Izzy to try to look at the computer screen more closely. "Back off Tai. I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck! Just give me a minute or two to locate his location," Izzy said angrily. "Fine," Tai snapped back as he sat down in the chair next to him. "Ahh, there we go," Izzy said after a few moments. "What? Whatcha find?" Tai asked as he scooted closer to him. "I found him. He is in the Digi-World," Izzy said matter of factually. "Is that him right there?" Tai asked, as he pointed to a flashing red dot on the screen. "Yep." "Than let's go and get him." "Umm, there's a slight dilemma there Tai. You see, we can only go if we get one of the new Digi-destined to open the gate for us." "Aww Puff nuts," Tai pouted. "But that's no problem since they should be here any minute," Izzy reassured him. "Yeah! Than we can go get Matt back." "Sounds like a plan to me."  
Davis ran down the hall towards the computer lab after being yelled at once again but his "favourite" teacher Mr. Yumucha for breaking another window. 'You'd think he'd just let it fly for once,' Davis thought. He finally approached the door and flung it open to be met by Tai, Izzy, Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody. "Hey guys, what's up?" Davis asked as he walked over to the group. "Hi Davis!" DemiVeemon said happily as he scampered over to him. "Hey pal!" Davis replied scooping him up into his arms. "Hey Davis, sure did take ya long enough," Tai said bitterly. "Whoa, what's up your nose?" Davis joked. "Nothing! Can we just go already?" Tai asked as he fished his Digi-Vice out of his pocket. "Umm, sure. Digi-Port open!" Davis yelled as a light filled the room and they got sucked through the computer.   
  
After they all got untangled, the troop headed out following Izzy and Tai's lead. "So what exactly is going on?" Davis asked in a hushed tone. "Turns out that Matt kinda vanished during class today and somehow he ended up in the Digi-World. We're here to find him and bring him back home," Kari whispered. Davis nodded. "So what do you think happened guys?" Yolei asked. "I don't know but it can't be good," Cody inputted. "What do you think TK?" Kari asked. TK looked up and just shrugged. "I don't know, all I want to do is find him and make sure he's alright. It's not like him to just vanish, I mean, don't take this personally, but he's not you Kari," TK said. "None taken. But I do agree with what you say TK. I think that whatever happened may not be pretty." Davis stopped in his tracks and turned around briskly. "So what do you suggest we do?" he asked. "I think we should just do whatever Izzy and Tai tell us to do. They seem to know what they're doing," Cody said. "I guess so, but keep you hands on your D-3's just in case," Yolei cautioned. Everyone agreed than ran to catch up with Tai and Izzy.  
  
"Lookie, lookie. Some little friends are coming to play," Ken said. He watched the many TV screens in front of him, all of them showing the approaching Digi-Destined from several different angles. "Looks like I'll have to go and get the victim ready for show." He got up from his chair and headed towards the dungeon.   
  
"What do you think you're doing here!?!" Ken yelled. The small worm Digimon looked up with scared eyes at his master. "I was just... he's sick... and I..." "You were what?" "I was just trying to help him..." Wormmon tried to explain. Ken eyes glowed with anger and he gave him a swift kick that sent him flying a couple of feet. "Don't you ever try to help out my prisoners! If I want him to be sick than that's how it will stay, you have no reason to try and help him!" Ken yelled. The little Digimon shrunk into a corner. "I'm sorry Master," he apologized. "It will never happen again." Ken turned around and began to open the cell. "See that it doesn't. You got off easy this time but next time you won't be so lucky." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Just a little bit further guys, we're almost there," Tai called back to the group behind him. "Didn't he say that almost half an hour ago?" Davis asked. Kari giggled but quickly shushed him. Suddenly Izzy stopped and the whole group collided into each other, toppling to the ground. "Ahh! Get off me! Your squashing my calculator and by that I mean my head!" Izzy squealed from the bottom of the pile. "Oops, sorry there Izzy," TK apologized as he helped the red headed genius to his feet. He brushed himself off, checked out his laptop to make sure there was no damage to it than smiled at the group. "It's okay, everything appears to be in working order. Now as I was about to say before that sudden distraction, I think Matt may be nearby." Izzy told the group. "Really! Where?" Tai asked. "From my calculations, he's actually heading towards us." "Good! That means no more walking!" Davis declared as he plopped down onto the ground. "No it doesn't, we'll meet up with him halfway," Tai decided. "Aww, pooper sticks," Davis mumbled as he got back to his feet. "No need to Tai, he's coming here at an alarmingly high speed. He should be here any minute," Izzy informed him. "Yeah!" Davis exclaimed as he once again fell back onto the ground. "Get back up Davis, we're going to go and meet him halfway just in case he accidentally makes a wrong turn," Tai said. "Aww dang it!" Davis exclaimed as he slowly got to his feet. "Davis, this isn't the time to complain to stop it right now," Tai scolded him. "Man Tai, you sound like my mom," Davis complained. Tai glared at him than headed off in Matt's direction.   
  
"Hey Tai! Wait up!" Davis yelled. He sprinted up to the former leader and fell in step with him. "What is it now?" Tai asked. "Look Tai, I'm sorry about back there. I was just kinda tired that's all. I didn't mean to be a pest." Tai smiled at his young look alike. "It's alright Davis, I guess I'm just a little stressed and I just decided to vent it out on you. Just please try not to complain so much k?" Tai said. "Sure thing ding a ling," Davis replied, jokingly saluting him. "Did you just call me a ding a ling?" Tai asked cautiously. "Yeparoo piece of poo!" "Ok, that's enough with the potty mouth Davis. How about you try acting you age?" "I was just trying to cheer ya up a bit Tai, I didn't mean anything by it." "I know Davis, but really shut up." Davis looked up at Tai and than his eyes grew wide. He pointed to something that was high above Tai's head just as everyone else joined them. "What's that?" Yolei asked. "Looks like an Airdramon that has some sort of cage hanging from it," Cody said. "Yeah, and Ken's there too," TK stated.  
  
"Ahh! Well isn't it the little Digi-Destined. Tell me, how's it going down there?" Ken asked as he peered down at the group below. "Look Digimon Emperor, we don't have time to settle with you now, we're kinda busy," Taichi responded. "Let me guess, you're looking for the bearer of the crest of friendship aren't you?" Ken asked. "So what if we are?" Tai asked. "Well, it's just a waste of time because I already know exactly where he is." "Oh do you? Than please, do tell," Tai said sarcastically. "Fine, maybe I will. Airdramon, take us down."  
  
Slowly the Airdramon lowered himself so that the cage below him settled on the ground while he remained hovered above it. Ken jumped down from the Digimon and landed on his feet with ease. "Now Digi-Destined. Would you like to see what's in my cage here?" he asked, acknowledging the covered sanctuary behind him. "Look Emperor, we don't have time to play games now!" TK yelled. "Oh, but I think you'll enjoy this one!" he said as he took hold of the cloth and pulled.  
  
"What did you do to him!?!" Tai exclaimed, as he stared at the sight in front of him. Inside the cage, Matt lay on his stomach, his eyes closed and his face twisted in pain. He was paler than before and he was shivering uncontrollably. "Oh, I'm guessing that you didn't know that Syncmon's poison returns every five years. You see, I knew because I'm a genius and you are all just pathetic low lives," Ken said mockingly. "Matt!" TK screamed as he tried to make a dash for the cage. Kari and Yolei each grabbed one of his arms and held him back with much trouble. Cody grabbed onto his legs while sitting on his feet, this helped only a little though. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Let him go!" Tai yelled. "Yeah right, I still need him so that I can carry out my ultimate plan. If you want him back, than you'll have to do it yourselves," Ken told them. "How do we know that's him? He may be another one of those Bakemon that you used to trick me the last time," Davis said. "Hmm, you do have a point there. Here, I'll prove it to you," Ken said as he opened the door to the cage. "Get up now!" he yelled as he took his whip out and lashed Matt across the back. Matt's eyes opened and rolled away from the angry Emperor. Wincing in pain, he looked at his surroundings and his eyes filled with sorrow when he saw his friends just a small distance away from him. "Tai, TK," he croaked out. "Quiet you, I didn't tell you to talk," Ken said as he whipped him again.   
  
"Matt! I'm coming!" Tai called as he dashed forward. "No, you're not," Ken said as he signalled for the Airdramon to lift off. "No! Come back!" Tai yelled as he stood beneath the airborne cage. Matt looked out through the cage and let his arm hang out. Tai looked up and choked back a sob as he watched his best friend being taken away from him once again.  
  
"Matt!" TK cried out as he too watched the Digimon fly away with his only brother. "That bastard. What's he going to do with him?" he asked. He threw his hat down onto the ground and than stomped off to Tai. "So what do we do now?" TK asked. "I don't know TK. But I do know that we have to get Matt away from Ken before he does something worse than just whipping him," Tai said. TK nodded in agreement. Than turned around to rejoin the group with Tai following.   
  
"Izzy? What was Ken talking about when he mentioned Matt being poisoned by a Syncmon five years ago?" Yolei asked. "Yeah, I don't remember anything like that ever happening," Kari chimed in. "That's because it happened before you joined up with us Kari. I guess none of us really brought the subject up did we?" Izzy said. Kari and the new Digi-destined shook their heads. "That's because Matt didn't want them to know," TK said. "But why not?" Cody asked. "I guess it was because it brought back some painful memories that Matt just didn't want to remember." "Can you tell us what happened? Maybe it will help us devise a plan to get him back," Yolei said. TK looked at Tai and Izzy who slowly nodded their heads. "Ok, this is how it happened..."  
  
"I suppose this happened right after we defeated Etemon but before our first fight with Myotismon. Back than Matt was very... well... he was very closed off. During one of his fights with Tai, he accidentally missed him and hit me. He than ran off. The next day we were attacked by Syncmon and Matt came and saved Tai's life, but unfortunately Matt got sick because of it. Well the rest of us went in search of Gennai to hopefully find a cure, Tai stayed behind and watched after Matt," TK told the group. "Than when I came back to help, he had..." he tried to say but was overcome with tears. Tai came up to him and started to rub his back. "Shh TK, it's ok. Do you want me to finish the story?" Tai asked. "No, I can do it," TK assured him. "He had died. He was dead and it was all because of me! It was my fault that he had died and I felt horrible but than something amazing happened. The light from my crest and his crest kinda fused into one and drove the poison out of his body and brought him back to life. And after that he was just fine."   
"Did you find out anything about Syncmon yet Izzy?" Cody asked. "Just the information that I already knew. It turns out that the poison does return and if we don't do anything about it, Matt's just going to keep getting sicker and weaker." "But what can we do? That Digimon Emperor has him under his clutches!" Davis pointed out. "Yes Davis, I am fully aware of that. First we have to get Matt out of there and than we should take him to Gennai's place and see what he has to say about it," Izzy said. "Sounds good to me but how do we get him?" Tai asked. "That's the problem, I think Ken did something with his Digi-vice because I can't locate it. I also can't locate his D-Terminal." "So you don't know where he is?" Kari asked. "Precisely." "Well isn't that just great!" Tai huffed. "So what do you think we should do than Izzy?" Yolei asked. "I think that we should just let Ken come to us. You know he will. He won't let an opportunity to act all powerful go by him," Izzy said. "I guess that's what we'll have to do than. He'd better not do anything to Matt though, or else he'll pay dearly for it," TK threatened. 


End file.
